Infinite Anime
Truyện có tiến độ một tuần khoảng ba chương. Cập nhật vào mỗi chủ Nhật hàng tuần. 'Nội dung' Bạn là một otaku? Bạn là fan của những bộ anime? Bạn mong muốn một ngày nào đó có thể bước chân vào thế giới anime, gặp gỡ các nhân vật mà bạn luôn hâm mộ? Nhưng bạn có bao giờ tưởng tượng rằng...thế giới anime khi mà bạn vừa đặt chân vào, bỗng nhiên trở thành một trò chơi chết chóc? .... INFINITE ANIME, một tác phẩm light novel hoàn toàn mới của Việt Nam, câu chuyện kể về một nhóm học sinh cấp ba, bị vị thần mang tên Age of god triệu hồi đến một căn phòng trắng. Cho họ bước vào trong thế giới một thế giới anime ngẫu nhiên . Nhưng không chỉ có vậy, trong thế giới này, một trò chơi sinh tử được đặt ra. Kẻ chiến thắng sẽ được chơi tiếp, còn người thua thì vĩnh viễn không thể quay trở về. Liệu những con người Việt Nam sẽ làm gì khi rơi vào tình huống như vậy? Liệu họ sẽ làm gì để chiến thắng? Sức mạnh? Trí thông minh ? Hay phải chăng chỉ có những hiểu biết về anime mới giúp họ sống sót Tất ca sẽ có trong infinite anime! Vậy thì bây giờ ... Cuộc phiêu lưu xin chính thức bắt đầu! 'TÁC PHẨM INFINITE ANIME' 'Vol 1: Thế giới thứ nhất: To aru majutsu no index: Trò chơi khởi động (Toàn văn) ' *Minh họa *Chương 1:Game sinh tử. *Chương 2:Thế giới anime. *Chương 3:Nguy hiểm. *Chương 4:Accelerator *Chương 5:Vecto changing, and the Innocentius. *Đoạn kết: The sky will be always blue, if nobody see it *Chuyển tiếp :go for the next. Welcom, Huy Hoàng. *Lời bạt 'Vol 2: Thế giới thứ hai: Mondai-ji-tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou- Quỷ vương thức tỉnh (Toàn văn)' *Chương mở đầu. * Chương chuẩn bị (1) * Chương chuẩn bị (2) ---- *Chương 3 : Yes! Là thỏ đen gọi đến! *Chương 4: Suối nước nóng. *Chương 5: Chiến đấu. *Chương 6: Giới thiệu về những người tham gia trò chơi lần này - Cuộc trò chuyện thoáng qua. *Chương 7: Kịch liệt chiến đấu. *Chương 8: Chúa quỷ, gã người sói, kẻ điều khiển vecto, và chàng trai sở hữu cánh tay hóa giải cả thế giới. *Đoạn kết về một thế giới không chứa đau buồn. *Chuyển tiếp: go for the next: Welcom, Leticia. * Lời bạt. 'Vol 3: Thế giới thứ ba: Date a live: Tinh linh đại chiến (Toàn văn).' *Chương chuẩn bị (1): Tâm sự của Leticia. *Chương chuẩn bị (2): Tâm sự của Anatasia (The snowy autumn). *Chương chuẩn bị (3): Tâm sự của Huy Hoàng ---- *[anime vol 3 chương 1|Chương 1:Ngày thứ nhất: [Kotori - Chuẩn bị.]] *[anime vol 3 chương 2|Chương 2:Ngày thứ hai: [Origami - Luyện tập.]] *[anime vol 3 chương 3|Chương 3:Ngày thứ ba: [Touka - Hẹn hò.]]. *[anime vol 3 chương 4|Chương 4:Ngày thứ tư: [Kotori - Nghi kị.]] Chương 5: :Ngày thứ năm: Đêm quyết định: Tinh linh đổ bộ *[anime vol 3 chương 5.1|Chương 5.1: Cơn gió mạnh mẽ sẽ kéo theo mây đen: The heavy wind: [Yamai sister. ]] *[anime vol 3 chương 5.2|Chương 5.2: Mây đen sẽ trút xuống cơn mưa máu bao phủ cả thế giới: The blood rain. [Kurumi killer. ]] *chương 5.3: (Tiếp). *[anime vol 3 chương 5.4|Chương 5.4: Lúc đó, bản thánh ca sẽ hòa nhịp cùng cơn mưa tạo nên sự khải huyền cho thế giới: The holy song [Miku izayoi. ]] *[anime vol 3 chương cuối| Chương cuối: Và cuối cùng, sẽ chẳng còn lại gì trên thế giới cả: End of the world: [Miku trust. ]] * Ngoại truyện: Một câu truyện về quá khứ mười năm trước. *Go for the next: Infinite anime. *Lời bạt. 'Vol 4: Thế giới thứ 4: Aldnoah-zero: Chiến đấu quy mô quốc gia(toàn văn)' *Chương mở đầu: Hai câu truyện. *Chương chuẩn bị. *Chương 1: Việt Nam Đội. *Chương 2: Trung Quốc Đội. *Chương 3: Thành đổ bộ mặt trăng: Đại chiến! *Phụ chương: Chi tiết về những người chơi *Chương 4: Đối chiến! Thực lực! Sống hoặc chết! *Chương 5: Anatasia phản bội. *Chương 6: Huy Hoàng gục ngã. *[Anime Vol 4 Chương 5|Chương 7: Câu chuyện thứ nhất: Con sói cô độc ở một nơi nào đó: Trạng thái bán thú hình! [The haft demi sharp . ]] *[Anime Vol 4Chương 8|Chương 8: Câu chuyện thứ hai: Thiên thần sa ngã ở một nơi nào đó: Kẻ sở hữu đôi cánh đen mạnh nhất! [The Dark Angel.]] * Giữa dòng I *Chương 9: Câu chuyện thứ 3: Cuộc chiến cuối cùng giữa hai kẻ không ai biết- Cũng tại một nơi nào đó (Angel vs Demon? Or Demon vs Demon?) . * Ngoại truyện: (Welcom, Anatasia!). *Chuơng cuối: Chúa trời chọn cái kết (The true ideal) * Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next *Lời bạt. 'Vol 4.5 : Ngoại truyện: Date a live - Return (Toàn văn)' *Chương 1 : Đi biển *Chương 2 : Bóng chuyền bãi biển và... suối nước nóng. *Chương 3 : Trò chơi nguy hiểm và... tỏ tình. *Chương 4 : Trở về, những ngày bình thường và... đột biến phát sinh. *Chương 5 : Thoát hiểm trong gang tấc... anh trai Anatasia ? *Chương 6 : Việt Nam đấu Mĩ ? Tương lai mờ nhạt... 'Vol 5 : Thế giới thứ 5: Fate stay night/Unlimited blade work : Trên cả thần thánh ' *Chương 1 : Thành phố Fuyuki *Chương 2 : 10 đội ngũ - 7 đợt tấn công *Chương 3 : Đợt thứ nhất: Saber *Chương 4 : Đợt thứ hai: Lancer *Chương 5 : Đợt thứ ba. Gilgamesh *Chương 6: Đợt thứ tư: Rider - Zero khởi động. *Chương 7: Berserker đại chiến (1). *Chương 8: Berserker đại chiến (2). *Chương 9 : Đợt thứ sáu: Caster: Ác mộng tái hiện. *Chương cuối : Đợt thứ bảy: Emiya Shirou/ Unlimited blade worrk/ Thượng đế chọn cái kết. *After End: The Original God:Vị thần khởi sinh *Go for the next *Lời bạt --------------- Tổng hợp một số ngoại truyện. *Ngoại truyện 1 : Leticia 's free day. *Ngoại truyện 2 : A date with Anatasia. 'Vol 6 : Thế giới thứ 6: No game no life' *Chương mở đầu. *Chương 1 : Bị rơi vào tình huống khó xử. *Chương 2 : Bị tập kích. 'Tác giả' Đức Nguyễn (ichiapro) Category:Original Light Novel Category:Event Xuân 2015 Category:Infinite Anime Category: Vô hạn hoạt họa